


Two Souls

by DracoAngel



Series: The Muses [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Solas - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoAngel/pseuds/DracoAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of Inquisitor Keilo Lavellan and Solas<br/>All recognizable characters belong to Bioware of the Dragon Age universe. Keilo is a character of my creation. Rated M: Mature adult audiences due to sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He walked through the garden of Skyhold in the middle of the night, no one except the chirping of insects greeted him.

Solas closed his eyes and breathed in the air. He came here frequently for nothing more than to breathe in the smell of soil and flowers. They were  _her_  scents. Earthy and vibrant. Whenever his body yearned for her, he came here. Which seemed to happen more and more often of late.

"Solas?"

He slowly opened his eyes as the familiar accented voice cut through the quiet of the night.  **What is she doing here?** He thought in equal amounts of pleasure and dismay. He turned.

Keilo walked slowly over the grass to where he stood. The pale gentle moonlight washed over her giving her short pixie red hair a silver sheen. And even in the darkness her vibrant green eyes glittered.

Those eyes...

They were the most beautiful thing in this world to him. When he had first seen them as she briefly woke from her slumber after exiting the Fade at Haven, he wanted nothing more than to stare into them for eternity. They were like nothing he'd ever seen. A deep green that turned to yellow and orange closer to the pupil. Like a leaf changing during the autumn.

"Keilo?" He finally said as she drew closer. The feel of her name sent a thrill through him. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him her familiar lopsided smile. "I could ask you the same."

"Perhaps, but I believe I asked first."

"I saw someone from my window, I decided to investigate." She nodded to him. "Now you."

He briefly diverted his gaze. It was no secret his feelings for her. They had finally shared their first kiss - at least their first outside the Fade, and he had let his feelings be known. His love for her...

"Solas?" Keilo said softly. She felt something was wrong.

"It was a mistake." He said in a voice barely above a whisper.

There was a pause. "What was?"

He looked back at her trying to keep the pain from his voice and face as confusion etched hers.  **By the Creators. She is beautiful.**

He immediately mentally shook those thoughts from his mind. He needed to do this, it may be sooner than he wanted... "The kiss. The... everything. It was a mistake."

Keilo's small mouth dipped into a frown in confusion and the slightest hint of anger. "What do you mean, you said..."

"I know what I said." Solas snapped. He took a deep breath, it would no do to lose control of emotions. "I only told you what I thought you wanted to hear."

_**Ar lath ma, vhenan.**_  That's what he had said.

Her eyes widened, the sliver of anger that had been there was replaced with hurt. She shook her head. "That's not true."

"It is." He said harshly. It pained him to say it. She was right, he had meant it. But... this needed to be done. It was better for her in the end.

She blinked rapidly trying to keep tears from falling causing her eyes to shine even more.

Solas did not know what else to do or say. The crushing pain in his chest at the sight of her in such pain...

"What's going on here?"

The new voice cut into darkness. Solas frowned instantly recognizing it. He turned his head only slightly to see their intruder as he materialized from the shadows, his furred armored coat was the first to come into complete view.

"Commander." Solas said icily.

Cullen frowned at him and turned his attention to Keilo who was rushing to wipe her damp eyes. She would not allow the Commander of her forces to see her in such a state. But Cullen was no fool.

He rounded on the male elf. "What did you do?" He snapped.

Solas' frown deepened. "This is none of your concern."

No matter his respect for the human Commander, he did not like Cullen interfering with this. Solas also did not like him around Keilo, period.

Cullen had an infatuation with their Inquisitor. He tried to hide it, and did well enough for most. But Solas saw it as clear as day.

The Commander lunged forward and grabbed Solas by the shirt. "What did you do to her?" He growled.

"Cullen!" Keilo rushed forward and put a hand on the arm that was holding the elf. "Stop." She said calmly.

Cullen's eyes slowly went to her face and then down to the hand on his arm.

"Please." She said softly.

Whatever anger there had been previously in his eyes melted away at that one word. He turned to Solas and then sighed before releasing his hold.

Solas stumbled back trying to regain his footing from being lifted off the ground. He scowled as he flattened his shirt and then looked up. His frowned deepened.

Cullen had turned fully to Keilo who had not removed her hand from him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes.

His chest constricted. "Keilo?" He said hesitantly.

She blinked rapidly and turned to him. Her frown deep. Gone was the pain and now was loathing. She did not grace him with any words. Instead she turned back to Cullen. "Thank you, Commander. I think I will retire for the evening."

Cullen put a hand over hers. "Allow me to escort you back to your quarters." His voice was husky.

Keilo gave him a shy smile. "I would... welcome that."

Without so much as a glance back, Keilo and Cullen walked from the garden.

Shock finally loosened Solas' tongue. "Keilo!" He called after. His voice echoed around him.

* * *

Solas burst awake and instantly his hand went to his chest. The pain...

He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. "A dream..." He said. "It was only a dream."

Or was it? He knew he would have to end things with Keilo. The question remained though, would the events in his nightmare come to pass if he did?

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They instantly fell on the orb that as nestled on a small velvet pillow on the desk.

He threw off his covers and got out of bed, grabbing his shirt that hung on the rack beside it. He slipped it over his head as he walked over to the desk.

He lit a candle with a small word of power, the gentle orange glow cast light on the orb. It was crystal clear and inside was a vine of small white flowers in bloom hovering in the center of the orb.

It had taken a deal of hunting. But he was finally able to find it. It was a 'Lily of the Valley'. It was Keilo's namesake. It was a beautiful, sweetly scented and highly poisonous woodland flower. Before the fall of Haven, he had gone and scoured the Brecillian Forest for one. He had wanted something that would be a reminder of her. This was before he had acted on his feelings.

In a sense, the flower was a perfect namesake for her. She was like a poison to him. His love for her slowly eating at him, because he knew, that in the end, this would end in tragedy.

He had enchanted the flower to correspond with her emotions and he couldn't help but wonder what they would turn into the day that he would have to tell her no more.

He gently set a hand on the orb, caressing it as gently as he did her face.

"I need to do it..." He said softly. The resolve hardening in him.

With one final look at the flower he spun around and headed out of his room in to the quiet hold. A few servants were still up and about either clearing something away from the night of nobles feasting, or preparing for the morning. But they paid Solas no mind. It was common for him to wander the hold.

But instead of heading to the garden, he went directly to the back of the keep where the throne where Keilo sat in judgement. It was massive thing, made from the skull of one of the high dragons they had killed. Josephine had insisted that the skull be made into a throne for Keilo, to show the power and might of the Inquisitor she had said.

Near the throne was a door that was sealed shut.

Solas stopped before entering and cast glances around. He didn't want anyone to see him enter. All was still.

Taking a deep breath as if he was about to plunge into a deep lake, he gently pushed the door open and slipped inside, as quietly as a phantom. He climbed the stone steps as the ravens that roosted there cawed down to him.

Finally he reached the top of the stairway and looked into the room. The glass windows were open to allow a cool gentle air to drift in, causing the curtains to dance in the moonlight. His eyes followed the glow across the floor where pure white armor was strung across, leading a trail all the way to the bed.

Solas was about to call out to her, but his voice caught in his throat.

Keilo lay bare on her side with her back turned away from him, the blanket was bunched between her legs and her face hidden in the folds that she snuggled in her arms. Leaving her back completely exposed to the cool air. The pale light cast a haunting glow on her tanned skin that made her seem ethereal. Like something out of a dream.

His legs worked on their own, moving him forward. His body fully rebelled what his mind was yelling at him. He had come here for a specific purpose: to end their budding relationship before it went too far. But no, his body... his heart would no longer let him. Before he knew it, he was beside her bed looking down at her.

Keilo snuzzled her face into the blankets she held, murmuring softly into them. Perhaps it was merely his imagination, but he would have sworn he heard his name.

As gently as he could, Solas sat on the edge of the bed and merely drank in the sight of her for a long time. Finally he raised a hand and gently put it on her exposed hip. It was soft and warm, even in the cool night air.

Before he had the time to react, he felt her body tense under his hand and she moved swiftly.

She spun around with a blade in hand, aimed directly for the throat.

Solas' hand that was not caressing her hip flew up and caught it an inch from his neck. "Keilo."

She blinked at him in confusion. "Solas?" She frowned. "Do you have a death wish? I could have killed you!"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I was confident I could handle anything you do to me." His eyes fell briefly down to her body. "In all senses."

She tilted her head in confusion and followed his eyes.

Her chest was bare and visible in the moonlight.

His eyes came back up to hers when he saw the gentle pink of a blush at the base of her neck.

Her cheeks were rosy. "I..." she stammered.

Solas shook his head. Still holding onto he wrist, he brought his hand from her hip and caressed her face. "Keilo." He whispered.

She stared deep into his eyes.

He felt the subtle shift of her body, and he took that as consent. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

His hand holding her wrist moved slowly to her hand and took the blade that was there and tossed it. He heard it clatter on the wooden floor. He brought his hand back to her waist as her arms encircled him.

He gently pushed her back into the bed, positioning himself on top of her.

Their kiss became more hungry and eager. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pushed underneath.

Solas broke their kiss to strip him of the shirt, leaving the only thing between their flesh the claw necklace he always wore.

Keilo took the claw gently in her hand. "What it is?"

He watched her studying it. "For protection." He said softly.

Her eyes went to his. "From?"

He smiled and took the necklace, he pulled it over his head and lay it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Not from you."

He smothered her confusion with another kiss. Thoughts of the necklace vanished as his hands explored her body and slipping out of his cloth breeches that he had worn to bed that night. Soon their naked body were pressed against one another.

He felt his manhood throb against her thigh and the heat from her mound. He moved his kisses down her neck to her chest, kissing each breast and licking both nipples until both were hard. Her nails gently ran down his back.

Solas pressed his head against her chest, listening to the rapid beating of her heart that match his own. His mind was yelling at him: it wasn't too late to turn back. End this now. He groaned at the internal war with his heart and head.

"Solas?" Keilo said in a husky voice that was filled with love and lust. She moved her body just enough to move her hips closer to his. So close he could now feel the wetness from her lower lips.

And just like that, the voice in his head was shut out.

He brought his head up and looked down into her eyes. The green was more vibrant than ever. He marveled at the beauty only briefly before kissing her again and thrust his hips into her.

She moaned into his mouth and her hands clasped onto his back as he slipped out and back into her.

As the rhythm became faster and harder at her urging, in the back of his mind he thought:  **no, the moment I kissed her in the Fade. It was far too late to turn back.**


	2. Cold Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas returns to Skyhold after the defeat of Corypheus

He stood on the bridge outside the main gates looking up at the battlements above him, watching the figures of Inquisition sentries keeping watch. Some had made note of him standing there but did not move to intercept him, at least not yet.

Again, he debated the wisdom of coming back here. It had been four months since he had left Skyhold after defeating Corypheus, it was a struggle leaving and staying away. But it was for the best. And yet, here he was, standing outside the gates debating with himself.

 **I've come this far.**  He resigning himself.  **May as well finish it.**  Steeling himself he went to the gate.

A guard posted outside narrowed his eyes at the strangers' approach. "Halt!" He called. "State your business."

He was slightly taken back. "Are you not allowing entrance into Skyhold?"

The guard studied him. "We are." He said hesitantly. "But with recent attempts of assassination against the Inquisitor, we must be safe."

His chest constricted.  **Assassination attempts?**

Another guard approached. "Remove your hood and answer the question." He demanded.

His thoughts were still swirling at the thought of the assassins. But finally he raised his hands to his hood and pulled it back.

Both guards gasped. "M-master Solas?" One asked in surprise.

Solas eyed the guards. "Am I allowed to pass? Or do I still require investigating?"

The guards exchanged glances as if unsure themselves. In truth, Solas wasn't surprised. He knew that Leliana had had her spies searching for him. Whether because the Inquisitor desired it or Leliana was doing it for herself because she hated loose ends, he didn't know.

Finally the first guard looked back to him and stepped aside.

Solas nodded and walked through the gates his thoughts still on the revelation that someone was trying to kill the Inquisitor. Was that why Cole's recent attempts to contact him had been filled with more urgency? But surely those here were far more than capable of dealing with assassins and assigning the Inquisitor more guards.

A touch of a smile came to Solas' lips at the thought. Knowing the Inquisitor, she would have found any way possible of denying guards or losing them. She was not a woman that liked to be coddled.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that he had entered the main hall until the clamor of voices assailed his ears. Solas looked up and took in the room that was packed with nobles and refugees from all over southern Thedas. There were far more than what was usual when he had been there.

His eyes scanned the area until he found a familiar figure. A smile came to his face as he watched Varric at his usual table, with his legs kicked up on top and polishing his crossbow. "Master Tethras." Solas called as he approached the table.

The content smile that had been on the dwarf's face melted away as he looked up. His eyes widened and then narrowed.

Solas stumbled back as Varric jumped to his feet and then  _pointed_  Bianca at him. "Varric?" He said in uncertainty.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you full of holes, elf." Varric's voice was uncharacteristically hard.

Solas just blinked at the dwarf, unable to form a reply. He had always considered Varric and him good friends, and yet here Varric was pointing his weapon at Solas.

Before he could find some way of replying, the door that led into the rotunda opened. Dorian walked through with an amused smile on his face that grew when he saw Varric. "Who are you threatening now, my stout little friend?"

Varric simply nodded towards Solas.

Dorian's eyes finally came to him and his smile wilted. He crossed his arms. "Well, look who finally shows back up."

"What do you think, Sparkler?" Varric said. "Between the eyes? He has a big enough head for an easy mark."

Dorian sighed dramatically. "As much as I would enjoy that to no end, we should take him to Leliana. If she finds out you shot him before she was able to get her hands on him, you would probably end up the same."

Varric grunted and lowered Bianca. "You're probably right." He motioned to Solas. "Let's go."

Solas finally found his tongue. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dorian frowned. "If you really have to ask, than you're not as smart as you always claimed to be." He went to Solas and pushed him towards to rotunda. "Let's go."

Having no other option, Solas complied.

The rotunda was much the same as he left it, aside from any magical artifacts he left behind on the table were gone. In truth, he was surprised to see his fresco undisturbed. He would have thought someone would have come in and covered them or the Inquisitor come in and destroy them in anger. The last of his paintings of the wolf standing over a slain dragon still unfinished.

"Keep going." Varric pushed when Solas stopped to look.

Leliana stood bent over her desk looking over documents, one of her spies stood beside her. She looked up not masking the distaste on her face. "Good to know I don't have to send some of my people to get him." She nodded to her spy in dismissal.

The spy rushed to leave.

"The two of you may go as well, and thank you."

Dorian gave Solas a sidelong look. "Should we inform the Inquisitor of him?"

"No." Leliana's eyes went to Solas. "At least not yet."

Dorian and Varric nodded before following out the same way that the spy had gone.

Solas turned to Leliana and frowned. "What is the meaning of this? I came here to see the Inquisitor."

Leliana stood straight staring down her nose at him. "After the way you left, I am debating whether I should even let her know you came."

Solas clenched his jaw. "Do you honestly think you can keep me from her, Spymaster?" He said darkly. Yes, he had left. But it was by his choice. No one, not even Leliana would  _keep_  him from the Inquisitor.

Leliana's eyes darkened. "You may as be as much a threat to her as any assassin." She hissed. "Do you have any idea what you put her through? Leaving like you did? It was one thing to end your… relationship the way you did. But to leave completely? Without a single word."

Solas' dark anger simmered down and he diverted his eyes. Yes, he had a good feeling just exactly how much pain he had inflicted. Unbeknownst the Inquisitor he would gently brush her dreams when she slept, not allowing himself to truly see them, but just to feel.

"We all want answers." Leliana continued.

His eyes went back to her. "I helped defeat Corypheus. I didn't think I was required to stay."

"It is more than that. We did some digging into you, Solas…"

He smelled her long before he heard her. The smell of the earth.

"Solas…" A small voice behind him breathed in surprise.

Steeling himself, he turned and gazed into eyes of emerald pools. "Inquis…" He stopped as shock ran through him as he took in her form.

Keilo had not changed much since he had left. Her red hair was longer bound back in a loose ponytail, something that he encouraged loving the feel of running his fingers through her hair when they lay together at night. Her face was clear of her  _vallaslin_ , a sort of last parting gift from Solas before ending their romance. The fact that she was not wearing either her armor or the attire Josephine had made for her for dignitary visits was strange onto itself, instead she wearing a white chemise draped top with the sleeves going down to the palms of her hands and linen cloth pants. Both made to accommodate a growing belly.

"Keilo." He whispered, his resolve dissolving as he took in how she had a gentle hand on top of her belly.

"I specifically told Varric and Dorian not to tell you." Leliana said in annoyance.

Keilo's surprise was replaced with a frown as she looked to Leliana. " _They_  weren't the ones to tell me. The guards at the front gate did. And I should have been informed the moment he was here." She snapped.

"Inquisitor, I don't think…" Leliana started.

"I don't care what you think, Leliana." She said hotly. "Leave us."

There was a brief hesitation before Leliana stormed past him and down the stairs, leaving the two of them alone. They stood in awkward silence, Solas continued to drink in her body and she stared at him with conflicting emotions running in her eyes.

Finally, Keilo made the first move. She approached him in three long strides and smacked him across the face.

Solas stumbled back, caught off guard, running into Leliana's table. He brought a hand to his cheek as he felt the heat spread.

Keilo held her place, hands in a fist at her side as she glowered at him. Anger radiated off of her. "You left." She said through clenched teeth.

Solas bowed his head. "I did."

"Why?"

"I… needed time." It was a terrible excuse, and was only partially true.

"Time?" Keilo said in bewilderment. "Time for what, exactly? Time to mourn that damnable orb? Time away from me?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. He couldn't tell her that he had gone to search for answers how to release his brethren from their prison that he himself had put them in. He couldn't tell her that he now housed the power of not only one elven god, but two. She still didn't know that about him. She didn't know the truth about him.

Solas looked into her eyes and the hurt was like a knife to his own heart. She thought it was her fault he left. "It wasn't you,  _vhenan."_  He said softly as he stood straight.

"Don't." She snapped. "Don't you  _dare_  call me that. You lost the right to call me that when you… when…" Tears glistened in her eyes. She wanted so much to be angry, to yell and scream at him. But she couldn't.

 _"Ir abelas, ma vhenan."_  He said.

Keilo shut her eyes tight trying to keep tears from spilling.

"What are you doing here?" A new voice growled.

Solas frowned at their intruder. "Commander."

Cullen looked between Keilo and Solas before finally turning on Solas. "Answer my question."

"I will answer to no one," Solas said as calmly as he could. "Except for the Inquisitor."

Cullen's face darkened. He was on Solas in two long strides and pushed the elf against the table. "As far as I am concerned, you are no longer welcome here." He growled.

"I will leave that to the Inquisitor." Solas shot back, not looking away from Cullen's glare. "Take your hands off me."

Cullen's jaw clenched.

"STOP IT!" Keilo yelled. "Stop it the both of you!"

Cullen winced and immediately released Solas from his grasp.

A gasp caused both of them to turn in alarm. Keilo leaned heavily against the banister at the top of the stairs and looked extremely pale.

Before Solas could act, Cullen rushed to her and grabbed her gently. He pulled her to him to lean on, taking her hand in his. "Inquisitor, are you…"

Keilo weakly waved a hand. "I'm fine. I'm… just tired."

Worry filled Solas. "You should go lay down. I can look you over…"

"You will not touch her." Cullen hissed.

"Cullen." Keilo said weakly. "Please."

Cullen swallowed down his anger and then nodded. "Let's get you to your quarters." His eyes went to Solas. "You can look over her, but I will there to watch you."

Anger swelled in Solas. "You think I would honestly hurt her? Or the baby?"

Cullen gently led Keilo down the stairs. "You did once already. What's to stop you from doing so again?"

Solas winced at the accusation but did not dispute it.

* * *

He gently applied pressure to her abdomen feeling the growing child within. It was an odd feeling, it wasn't something he did often.

Cullen stood guard near the stairs watching Solas carefully.

Finally, Solas removed his hands, knelt on the floor and nodded. "Everything feels as it should. You just need more rest." He gave Keilo a half smile. "As difficult as that may be for you. You still go out fighting, I presume?"

"Unfortunately." Cullen mumbled behind him.

Keilo shot Cullen a glare. "It's my duty as…"

"Your duty is to you and that child first." Cullen said. "The rest of the Inquisition will do fine."

Solas nodded. "Agreed. Everything currently feels fine, but you are putting too much stress on you and the baby. If you continue… I cannot guarantee that you won't develop complications. Besides, the last thing you need is to go into a demon fight and…" He silenced himself before he continued the thought.

Keilo's annoyance fell from her face and looked to her belly, no doubt noticing the same scar that Solas had. She placed a protective hand over her. She finally sighed in resignation. "Very well."

"Thank the Maker." Cullen breathed.

Keilo gave the commander a warm smile. "Cullen, can you leave us?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Please, Cullen." Her voice was soft.

Solas kept his eyes turned to the floor waiting.

"As you command, Inquisitor." Cullen finally said with difficulty. "If you need anything, the guards are stationed outside."

Solas listened to the Commander's steps receded down the stairs and the opening and closing of the door behind him.

Keilo sighed and struggled to sit up.

Solas jumped to his feet and helped her.

She gave him a grateful smile.

They sat side by side on her bed in comfortable silence.

"Why did you come back?" Keilo asked softly.

"Cole has been trying to contact me."

"He's been trying to do that since you left." She said dryly.

Solas sighed. "Yes, but he had become far more urgent over the last few weeks." The realization that he was sitting so close to her on her bed made him feel uneasy. He lowered himself to the floor again and sat on his knees.

"You didn't even say good-bye, Solas."

He lowered his gaze to the floor. "I… couldn't. I knew if I…" He breathed heavily. "I wouldn't have been able to leave if I saw you again."

"Would that have been so terrible?" Pain heavy in her voice.

"I needed time, Keilo." He said again. "I wish I could tell you more, but… I can't. Not yet, at least."

Keilo gave him a sad chuckle. "You were always mysterious."

Solas couldn't raise his eyes. "The child… I can only imagine the Commander must be excited to become a father."

A gentle hand went to is cheek, raising his face to hers. Keilo gave him a small smile and took one of his hands in hers and brought it to her belly, laying it flat against it with only the flimsy material of her shirt between his hand and her skin.

"Solas… you are the only man I have ever been with." She said softly. "The child is yours."

As if the child knew it was being spoken about, Solas felt it kick inside of Keilo's stomach.

Solas gasped as he felt the child move under his hand. He brought his other hand to her shirt and lifted it away from her belly. He placed both hands on her warm skin that had small stretch marks around it and stared at it in wonder. The child…  _his_  child.

Solas felt his throat constrict as joy and love filled him.  _"Ma'len."_  He said softly. He looked back up to Keilo's face that was filled with love. "But… the Commander…"

She shook her head and gave him a rueful smile. "Cullen will always be a dear friend to me, he has helped me a great deal these last months, but that is all he will ever be." She brought a hand to his cheek and rubbed a gentle thumb across it.  _"Ma emma vhenan'ara."_

Solas swallowed. " _Arlath ma, vhenan_. Have you… chosen a name?"

Keilo chuckled. "Cole did for him."

"H-him?"

She nodded. "Cole says it is a boy. He can feel him."

Solas smiled. "What is the name?"

"Suledin."

Solas smiled and brought his face closer to her stomach. "Suledin." He breathed. Yes, he liked the sound of it. He gently kissed her stomach and felt his son move beneath.

Keilo laid a gentle hand on his head as he pressed his forehead against her belly and closed his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven traslations:
> 
> Vallaslin: Blood writing – Dalish tattoos
> 
> Vhenan: My heart
> 
> Ir abelas, ma vhenan: I'm sorry, my heart.
> 
> Ma len: My child
> 
> Ma emma vhenan'ara: You are my heart's desire
> 
> Suledin: Endure, strength to withstand loss

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Translations:  
> Ar lath ma, vhenan : I love you, my heart


End file.
